Elegi
by amariys
Summary: Aomine Daiki sudah mati. AoKise. Major character death. Complete.


**Judul: **Elegi

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **5985 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/_Generation of Miracles_, Takao Kazunari, Kagami Taiga dan Momoi Satsuki.

**Pairing(s):** AoKise, KagaKuro, (Aka)MidoTaka – implisit.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T **– Genre: **Angst, _hurt without comfort_, tragedi.

**Summary: **Aomine Daiki sudah mati.

**Warning(s):** **Major character death**, _tw: self harm, tw: restraints, tw: suicidal thoughts and attempts, tw: depression, possible OOCness._

**A/N: **Alur cerita ini sengaja dibuat acak. Untuk mengetahui urutan kronologis, perhatikan huruf romawi yang ada di atas setiap bagian. Bagian yang ditulis _italic_ dibuat oleh Kise Ryouta.

* * *

_Akhir bagiku adalah kepastian yang abstrak_

_Yang selalu menunggu di akhir perjalanan_

_Sementara kita hanya bisa menikmati penantian._

_Akhir – bagiku – tidak pernah menyeramkan_

_Hingga ia merenggutmu dengan paksa._

* * *

**i.**

Aomine Daiki sudah mati.

Akhir baginya hadir dalam wujud sebuah mobil yang dikendarai pemabuk. Tubuhnya terpelanting di jalanan. Sisi wajahnya hancur tergesek aspal. Pun demikian ia masih keras kepala berpegang pada kehidupan. Hingga jantungnya tidak mendapatkan cukup asupan darah untuk dipompa dan organ itu memutuskan berhenti bekerja.

Nyawa menghilang seiring berhentinya musik kehidupan. Pendar cahaya meninggalkan sepasang keping sewarna safir yang perlahan berubah menjadi berselaput. Kematian merenggut segala warna yang pernah memenuhi kehidupan seseorang.

Aomine Daiki sudah _mati_.

Bersama dengan empat orang pedestrian lain yang menjadi korban. Namanya masuk ke dalam daftar korban di surat kabar nasional keesokan paginya, tapi – sudah, begitu saja. Aomine Daiki mati tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang berarti di dunia. Namanya dengan segera terlupakan kecuali oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Aomine Daiki sudah **mati**.

Ia mati di usia duapuluh tujuh dan meninggalkan seorang kekasih bernama Kise Ryouta.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah kata orang-orang.

Kise tidak tahu – ia tidak _mungkin _tahu.

Karena kenyataannya, ia sedang berada di benua terpisah saat kekasihnya meregang nyawa dan kabar mengenai kepergian Aomine Daiki tidak mencapai telinganya hingga ia kembali menjejak tanah Jepang – dua minggu kemudian.

Aomine Daiki sudah **m a t i**.

Tapi bagi seorang Kise Ryouta itu adalah kebohongan.

* * *

_Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kematian_

_Karena terlalu sibuk dengan kebahagiaan_

_Tapi saat sosokmu menemui ketiadaan_

_Aku mulai merasakan kerinduan._

* * *

**vi.**

Kise membuka matanya perlahan. Rasanya lelah sekali seperti sudah berhari-hari tidak beristirahat. Padahal, belakangan ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah bergelung di bawah selimut. Ia menolak semua orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, bahkan memberikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou aksi diam saat si kepala merah memaksanya untuk makan.

Sudah berapa hari berselang sejak ia kembali ke Jepang? Berapa hari sejak ia menjadi tamu tetap di apartemen Akashi – hanya karena ia tidak diizinkan kembali ke apartemennya yang dulu ia bagi bersama Aomi—_orang itu_. Tanpa berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, Kise menengok ke arah meja kecil di sisi ranjang tempat kalender meja diletakkan.

9 April.

Berarti ia sudah sembilan hari mengurung diri. Pantas saja seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri karena terlalu lama tidak digunakan. Kelopak mata Kise menutup sementara ia perlahan mengeluarkan napas dari bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak sekali lagi terseret oleh pusaran pikiran-pikiran negatif yang belakangan ini mendominasi isi kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh terus begini. Hidupnya hanya akan terbuang sia-sia jika ia terus-terusan kalah dari kesedihannya.

Kise harus segera bangkit dengan kedua kakinya sendiri lalu kembali menjalankan kehidupannya. Bukankah dulu ia bersumpah akan menjadi pilot terbaik hingga namanya – terserah bagaimana caranya – akan tercatat dalam sejarah? Ia bersumpah tidak akan menjadi orang yang terlupakan begitu saja saat ia tiada nanti.

Tapi _orang itu _juga ada di sisi Kise saat ia mengucapkan sumpah. _Orang itu_ yang menertawakan Kise lalu mengatakan bahwa dia – ("Kau itu bodoh atau memang tidak pernah dewasa sama sekali? Impianmu dari dulu selalu mustahil untuk dikabulkan. Dasar…) – _konyol_. Lalu saat Kise merajuk, _orang itu_ juga yang pertama kali menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat, memberikannya ciuman di pelipis sebagai permintaan maaf, dan berakhir membuat sumpah yang sama.

("Baiklah, kalau kau akan menjadi pilot terbaik yang mengabadikan namanya di dalam sejarah, maka aku akan menjadi polisi terbaik yang tercatat karena telah menangkap penjahat-penjahat paling kejam. Kita harus berusaha mewujudkan sumpah kita, Ryouta.")

Sumpah _kita_. Meninggalkan nama dalam sejarah sudah tidak lagi menjadi visi milik Kise seorang. Ia membagi visi itu bersama dengan orang lain yang kini tidak akan bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya lagi. Seseorang yang namanya hanya tercatat di satu halaman surat kabar nasional yang disimpan dengan rapi oleh seorang Momoi Satsuki.

Kise tidak berusaha menahan lelehan air mata atau isak tangis yang mendesak keluar dari celah bibirnya. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menahannya dalam diam.

Menjalani kehidupan tidak ada artinya saat ia sendirian. Sumpahnya telah dipatahkan dan Kise tidak cukup kuat untuk memugar serpihan-serpihan harapan yang terlanjur berserakan.

* * *

**ii.**

"_Mou_, _Aho_minecchi." Kise mengerucutkan bibir saat melihat layar ponsel yang tidak menunjukkan pemberitahuan apapun. Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali Aomine mengabarinya – bahkan saat Kise merelakan membayar lebih mahal untuk melakukan panggilan internasional pun si _ganguro_ bodoh satu itu tidak menjawab! Padahal hari ini Kise akan pulang ke Jepang dan ia ingin tahu apakah Aomine akan bisa menjemputnya seperti biasa di bandara.

Ia membuka aplikasi pesan di ponselnya lagi, membaca-baca pesan terakhir yang Aomine kirimkan, menduga apakah ada alasan tertentu Aomine mendiamkannya, tapi berusaha sekeras apapun pesan Aomine terlihat biasa saja.

**[From: Aominecchi**

**3/15/2015 2.15 AM**

**Berhenti mengirimkan pesan dan tidurlah, Bodoh. Aku juga sudah harus bekerja.**

**Kau tidak terlihat menarik dengan kantong gelap di bawah mata, Mantan-Model-san.]**

Tidak ada yang aneh, mengingat Kise memang mengirimkan pesan tersebut tepat setelah ia mendarat di Italia dan masih dalam keadaan _jetlag_. Waktu di Jepang seharusnya menunjukkan pukul 10.15 AM – Aomine _memang_ seharusnya telah berangkat kerja. Kise ingat ia telah membalas pesan itu dengan persetujuan dan tertidur setelahnya. Ia juga ingat tidak terlalu heran saat tidak ada pesan balasan dari Aomine keesokan paginya – karena Aomine sebetulnya sangat serius dalam pekerjaannya.

Tapi dua minggu tanpa kabar? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan saat mereka bertengkar hebat pun mereka berdua hanya bertahan tidak menghubungi yang lain selama seminggu, apalagi saat Kise berada di luar negeri seperti ini.

Kise menghela napas lalu memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya. Oh, _well_, mungkin Aomine hanya ingin mengejutkannya. Mungkin nantinya Kise akan disambut dengan meriah oleh kekasihnya di rumah. Percuma saja memusingkan hal itu sekarang. Ia masih memiliki pesawat yang harus dikemudikan, penumpang yang harus diantarkan hingga selamat ke tujuan. Kise tidak bisa membiarkan kekhawatirannya mengganggu fokusnya.

Dan jika Aomine memang benar-benar sengaja melupakannya … Kise akan selalu bisa menghukumnya.

* * *

_Aku tidak suka mengkhawatirkan orang lain_

_Bahkan saat aku harus bergantung kepadamu_

_Sesungguhnya aku selalu berharap dapat menjadi lebih kuat_

_Tapi ada saat-saat duniaku terasa begitu gelap_

_Saat aku merasa sendirian dan ketakutan—_

—_dan saat itu hanya keberadaanmu yang aku harapkan._

* * *

**viii.**

Momoi Satsuki menatap sendu pada sosok pria berambut pirang yang tertidur di hadapannya. Sesekali bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis dan Satsuki harus menelan kesedihan untuk menjadi tegar. Tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuan, menggenggam kekosongan yang menyisakan dingin yang menjalar.

Ia tidak ingin melihat Ki-chan seperti ini. Tidak ingin melihat sosok serupa matahari bagi mereka meredup seolah kehilangan semangat hidup. Bukannya Satsuki tidak mengerti kesedihan yang Kise rasakan, karena Aomine Daiki juga telah menjadi hal konstan yang ada di hidupnya sejak Satsuki bisa mengingat, tapi ia masih memiliki orang lain untuk menopangnya saat berita kematian teman masa kecilnya membuat Satsuki hampir remuk – sedangkan Kise justru kehilangan pilar kokoh yang menjadi pusat dunianya.

Pandangan Satsuki bergulir ke arah pergelangan tangan Kise yang terikat di sisi-sisi ranjang – dan ke bebat putih di bawah kain-kain ketat. Satsuki menggigit bibir. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan kesedihannya menggelayuti ruangan dengan lebih berat.

Sosok di tempat tidur menggeliat pelan. Satsuki sontak menyeka mata dan menyiapkan senyum yang ia harap tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Saat kelopak mata Kise perlahan terbuka, Satsuki menyuarakan sapaan riang:

"Selamat pagi, Ki-chan!"

"Momocchi…?" suara Kise begitu parau. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menolehkan kepala seolah untuk mencari sosok si gadis. Tapi bahkan saat kepingan cokelat madu menangkap merah muda yang teduh, tatapan Kise tetap terlihat kosong.

Tangan yang tidak terlihat meremas jantung Satsuki begitu erat. Senyum di wajahnya luruh bersamaan dengan ketidakmampuannya meneruskan peran. Satsuki menurunkan pandangan ke pangkuan, melarikan diri dari cokelat madu yang hanya memantulkan kehampaan.

"Momocchi…," panggilan Kise mengusir kesunyian di ruangan. Satsuki bergumam pelan dan – sedikit terpaksa – kembali mengangkat wajah. Kise berusaha tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Ah, maaf Ki-chan, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan Ki-chan sampai Akashi-kun mengizinkannya."

"Hmm," Kise seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Satsuki. Ia menarik tangannya satu-dua kali, tapi saat tali yang mengekangnya sama sekali tidak melonggar, ia pun menghentikan usahanya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas, tapi pandangannya terfokus pada satu benda yang selalu ada di sisi ranjangnya.

Napas Kise tercekat.

"Ki-chan…? Ada apa?" Satsuki bertanya dengan khawatir. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, bersiap untuk menenangkan si pirang jika panik menyerangnya. Matanya mencari-cari benda yang telah mengganggu Kise – hingga akhirnya pandangannya terjatuh pada kalender meja di sisi ranjang.

Seketika itu juga Satsuki mengerti dan tubuhnya terpaku. Ia memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, suatu perwujudan penyesalan, sebelum mempersiapkan diri untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kise. Rasa kasihan masih menyeruak spontan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, tapi Satsuki tidak bisa menahannya. Tidak saat Kise terlihat begitu hancur dan terluka.

"Momocchi…," Kise berusaha mengeluarkan suara di tengah cekikan kesedihan. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya dan membuat iris cokelat madu terlihat hampir emas. Perkataannya terselesaikan dalam bisikan yang membuat Satsuki harus mendekat hanya untuk mendengarnya:

"Aku melewatkan ulang tahun Aominecchi."

Kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 2 September seolah mengejek mereka berdua. Satsuki menghambur dan memeluk Kise sebaik yang ia bisa. Mereka berdua terisak dan menghabiskan waktu larut dalam kesedihan.

(Saat itu Satsuki tidak cukup tega mengoreksi perkataan Kise – bahwa ia tidak melewatkan ulang tahun Aomine; hanya saja, ia memutuskan untuk memperingatinya dengan menghiasi pergelangan tangannya dengan garis-garis merah yang mengalirkan darah.

Kise mungkin tidak ingat saat ia memberontak melawan Akashi dan Midorima yang berusaha menahannya – hingga akhirnya Murasakibara turun tangan dan mengunci semua pergerakan si pirang – atau saat akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran akibat kekurangan darah, tapi bagi Satsuki, peristiwa itu akan selalu terpatri di dalam ingatannya dan sejak saat itu ia telah memutuskan untuk menghapus tanggal 31 Agustus dalam dunia seorang Kise Ryouta.)

* * *

**v.**

"Kise-kun … masih menolak untuk bicara."

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menyandarkan punggung di daun pintu. Ekspresinya kalut saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke enam orang lain yang menunggu di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kali, Kuroko membiarkan emosinya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kagami Taiga mendekatinya tanpa kata-kata. Hanya berdiri cukup dekat hingga akhirnya Kuroko menutup jarak di antara mereka untuk meletakkan kepala di dada Kagami. Tangan Kuroko menggenggam ujung kaus yang Kagami gunakan sementara kedua lengan Kagami merengkuhnya seolah untuk melindunginya dari rasa kehilangan yang menyesakkan.

"Hmph, penolakan adalah salah satu dari lima tahap mekanisme melawan kehilangan. Aku rasa kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Kise hanya membutuhkan _lucky item_-nya hari ini dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Shin-chan, berhentilah mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak kau percayai." Takao Kazunari tersenyum getir. Binar kesedihan juga terlihat dari si mata rajawali saat melihat Midorima Shintarou – kekasihnya – yang berusaha bersikap normal saat salah satu sahabatnya mengalami _mental breakdown_.

"Tapi Midorin benar, mungkin Ki-chan akan merasa lebih baik dengan _lucky item_-nya. Nanti biar aku saja yang memberikannya kepada Ki-chan." Momoi Satsuki menawarkan diri dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Kedua mata si gadis terlihat sembap dan kulit porselennya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Semua orang tahu Satsuki hampir-hampir tidak pernah tidur semenjak berita kematian Aomine, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memerintahkannya untuk beristirahat.

"Momoi, _lucky item_-mu hari ini adalah cokelat panas. Biar aku yang membuatkannya untukmu." Midorima berkata setelah memberikan boneka kelinci putih yang menjadi _lucky item _Kise kepada Satsuki. Ia telah berjalan menjauh bahkan sebelum Satsuki bisa berkata apa-apa; Takao mengikuti dengan patuh di belakangnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada yang lain agar mereka tidak khawatir.

Murasakibara menatap ke arah Midorima dan Takao tanpa berkata apa-apa. Si raksasa rambut ungu tidak memegang camilan apa pun untuk pertama kalinya. Ia duduk sedikit merosot di salah satu sofa. Hanya setelah Midorima dan Takao keluar dari ruang antara-lah ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri tegak di sisi pintu.

"_Naa_, Aka-chin," bahkan suara Murasakibara terdengar lelah. "mungkin seharusnya kita tidak menyembunyikan berita soal Mine-chin. Maksudku … aku kasihan pada Kise-chin. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hancur?"

"Kau mempertanyakan keputusanku, Atsushi?"

"Kalau itu berhubungan dengan Kise-chin saat ini: ya, aku mempertanyakannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menghancurkan Kise-chin seperti ini. Bahkan Aka-chin sekalipun."

Akashi memberikan Murasakibara tatapan tajam yang mungkin sudah akan menghanguskan si rambut ungu jika bisa. Rahangnya mengeras sementara ia menggertakkan giginya erat. Kedua tangannya terkepal, tapi selain itu tidak ada kata-kata bantahan yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Karena untuk sekali ini, bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun tidak dapat mengatakan ia telah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik – dan Akashi _sangat_ membenci kenyataan itu.

"Murasakibara-kun, hentikan. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Akashi-kun," Kuroko menghela napas. Ia sedikit menarik diri dari Kagami, hanya cukup hingga ia dapat menatap Murasakibara tanpa harus kehilangan kehangatan Kagami di belakangnya. "Lagipula waktu itu kita semua sudah setuju dengan keputusan Akashi-kun. Itu berarti kita harus menerima konsekuensinya."

"Hmph," Murasakibara memalingkan wajah. "Aku akan menyusul Mido-chin dan mengambil camilan." Ia memutuskan pada akhirnya dan bangkit berdiri. Murasakibara berjalan dengan langkah yang terseret; ia belum melangkah jauh saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara porselen yang pecah menabrak daun pintu dari dalam.

Murasakibara berhenti untuk melihat Akashi yang dengan segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelahnya, terdengar suara bentakan-bentakan dari dalam – yang jelas-jelas berasal dari Kise – diikuti dengan samar suara bariton bernada tegas milik Akashi yang berusaha menenangkan si pirang.

"_Maa_, nampaknya Kise-chin sudah melewati tahap penolakan yang Mido-chin bilang. Apa ini berarti selanjutnya adalah kemarahan?" Murasakibara bertanya retoris dan sedikit sarkastis sebelum mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, semoga saja Kise-chin juga melewati tahapan ini dengan cepat~"

"Murasakibara-kun…,"

"_Hai, hai~ _aku akan berhenti. Panggil aku kalau Aka-chin sudah keluar."

Kuroko mengesah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia bersandar lebih berat kepada Kagami yang seperti penyokong kokoh di belakangnya. Setengah dirinya berharap dapat menutup telinga agar ia tidak mendengar teriakan Kise yang kental dengan kesedihan, tapi setengah dirinya yang lain merasa ia _harus _menerima kenyataan ini.

Suara isak tangis samar yang menyapa telinga Kuroko hampir tertutup oleh suara teriakan Kise, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat Momoi Satsuki yang menangis sambil memeluk boneka kelinci erat di dadanya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir Kuroko menghambur ke arah si jelita dan memeluknya erat, membiarkan Satsuki menangis di pundaknya, berharap keberadaannya dapat meringankan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Satsuki – dan ia hanya bisa berdoa mereka akan segera melewati keadaan ini.

* * *

_Aku tidak pernah mengalami delusi_

_Tak sekali pun termakan ilusi_

_Walau terkadang pikiranku yang rasional_

_Membuatku ingin berlari ke dalam khayal._

* * *

**vii.**

"Kise-chin, selamat ulang tahun. Ini kue cokelat untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Murasakicchi, tapi aku tidak menginginkan kue."

"Hmm, lalu apa yang Kise-chin inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menukar satu tahun kehidupanku dengan Aominecchi."

"…"

"_Nee_, apa kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanku itu? Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi jauh lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Aominecchi. Aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap egois lagi. Karena itu … Murasakicchi, aku tidak membutuhkan ulang tahun. Aku tidak membutuhkan kue atau bahkan satu hari tambahan untuk hidup di dunia. Aku akan menukar semua itu demi Aominecchi. Apa itu saja tidak cukup?"

"Kise-chin … jangan menangis."

"Kumohon, Murasakicchi, boleh, ya? Aku hanya ingin Aominecchi. Hanya itu. Aku ingin dia ada bersamaku lagi. Kalau itu terlalu muluk, maka aku ingin bisa segera menyusulnya. Kalau Murasakicchi tidak bisa membawa Aominecchi ke sini, setidaknya biarkan aku yang pergi. _Nee_, Murasakicchi?"

Murasakibara terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup begitu rapat. Hanya iris violetnya yang merekam tanpa jeda sosok Kise yang tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Sinar matahari yang mulai tinggi menyeruak masuk dari celah gorden, menyoroti ruangan dan menghangatkannya, tapi kedua manusia yang ada di dalam masih bergeming layaknya patung-patung porselen.

Di sisi ranjang, sebuah kue cokelat terlupakan. Perlahan, lilin yang membentuk angka dua dan delapan meleleh dalam lahapan api yang kelaparan.

* * *

**iii.**

Saat Kise sampai di Jepang, ia cukup terkejut karena yang menjemputnya bukanlah Aomine – melainkan seluruh mantan anggota tim basket Teikou (ditambah Takao dan Kagami selaku pasangan Midorima dan Kuroko). Keterkejutannya hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum senyum cerah hadir di wajahnya. Kakinya mengayun dengan lebih cepat hingga akhirnya ia dapat berhenti di hadapan Kuroko dan memeluknya – dengan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Kagami yang hanya mengesah berat.

"Kurokocchi! Sudah lama sekali! Apa yang Kurokocchi lakukan di sini? Maksudnya, bukannya aku tidak senang dijemput Kurokocchi, tapi biasanya Aominecchi yang melakukannya. Oh! Di mana _ganguro_ bodoh itu? Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali dua minggu ini!"

Kise bicara dengan bersemangat tanpa memerhatikan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat tubuh Kuroko di pelukannya menegang. Kagami memalingkan wajah dan Satsuki sudah hendak angkat bicara saat suara Akashi menyela:

"Daiki tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kami datang untuk menggantikannya, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi!" Kise melepaskan Kuroko dari pelukannya dan berjalan menuju Akashi. Kopernya terseret berat di belakangnya. "Terima kasih telah menggantikan Aominecchi kalau begitu! Apa Aominecchi ada pekerjaan tambahan?"

"Tidak … bukan seperti itu tepatnya." Akashi mengedik. "Ikutlah. Kita akan menemui Daiki setelah ini."

Kali ini senyum di wajah Kise hilang. Kedua alisnya tertekuk tajam. "Menemui Aominecchi? Apa Aominecchi terluka? Di mana dia sekarang?!"

"Tenanglah, Ryouta. Kau hanya perlu ikut dengan kami. Lagipula, tidak seharusnya kita menimbulkan keributan di bandara."

Perkataan Akashi hanya membuat Kise merengut semakin dalam, tapi ia bisa memahami logika di balik perintah itu. Ia mengangguk setuju. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus melapor pada pihak penerbangan."

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjemputmu nanti."

* * *

_Aku tidak bisa membencimu_

_Bahkan saat aku menginginkannya_

_Karena dengan membencimu aku tidak akan lagi merasa terluka_

_Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya._

_Ketiadaanmu membuat duniaku kembali berwarna kelabu_

_Saat sebelumnya mencintaimu membuat segalanya berwarna_

_Tapi bahkan itu pun masih lebih baik daripada tidak mengenalmu sama sekali._

* * *

**ix**.

"Shintarou, maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak masalah. Kami baru memesan minuman. _Bordeaux_. Kau keberatan?"

"Ah," Akashi mengulum senyum tipis. "Kazunari sudah datang?"

"Toilet. Seharusnya sebentar lagi dia kembali."

"_Bordeaux_ tidak masalah kalau begitu."

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, mengangguk hormat sebelum memberikan buku menu. Akashi membaca keterangan makanan yang ada di sana sementara pelayan mengisi gelas tinggi mereka dengan anggur. Takao kembali ke meja beberapa saat kemudian, tersenyum riang menyapa Akashi yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Si rambut hitam bertukar pandang dengan si rambut hijau. Ada percakapan tersirat dari pertukaran itu – yang membuat mereka berdua setuju untuk membiarkan Akashi saat ini. Hanya saat mereka telah mengajukan pesanan dan Akashi masih terdiam dengan buku menu di hadapannya – yang sama sekali tidak dibaca, Midorima tahu karena Akashi seharusnya sudah sangat hafal dengan menu yang disediakan – Midorima memanggilnya pelan:

"Akashi? Apa kau ingin memesan yang biasa?"

"Hmm?" Akashi mengangkat wajah perlahan seolah ia baru terbangun dari lamunan, menemui tatapan Midorima yang penuh pengertian, dan mengangguk sekali lagi. "Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Shintarou."

"Bukan masalah." Midorima berujar sebelum menambahkan pesanan Akashi ke catatan si pelayan.

Takao menunggu hingga pelayan selesai mengumpulkan buku menu dan mengundurkan diri sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kepada Akashi. Bibirnya masih membentuk garis senyum, tapi iris kelabunya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau lelah, Akashi-kun? Mungkin seharusnya kita membuat jadwal baru."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Maaf untuk itu."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Kami bisa mengerti." Takao mengambil gelas anggur di sisinya, menghirup aroma yang menguar untuk sesaat, sebelum menyesap minumannya. "Kau pantas mendapatkan waktu istirahat, kau tahu."

"Apa aku terlihat selelah itu? Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Kazunari, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau yakin." Takao mengesah lalu mengedikkan bahu. Ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya ke arah Akashi sebagai penghormatan yang menemui balasan langsung. Kedua gelas mereka bertemu dalam dentingan pelan. "Kuucapkan selamat berjuang untukmu, Akashi-kun."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kise sekarang?" tanya Midorima.

"Entahlah. Kau yang profesional di sini, Shintarou. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mungkin tahu. Lagipula, kau yang bersikeras menjaganya di apartemenmu. Aku tidak bisa mengambil postulat untuk pasien yang tidak aku observasi secara langsung dan lagi, secara teknis, Takao-lah profesional di bidang ini. Aku hanya seorang neurologis, bukan psikiater."

"Shin-chan, kau tahu aku benci istilah itu. Walaupun aku memang menyandang gelar itu, tapi sebagian besar pasienku akan merasa mereka benar-benar gila jika mendengar kata psikiater. Padahal, kegilaan seseorang benar-benar hal yang patut dipertanyakan, menurutku."

"Sebetulnya, itu mengingatkanku. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan diagnosis terakhirmu tentang Ryouta."

"Apa yang harus dikatakan? Diagnosisku masih sama: Kise mengalami depresi berat yang hadir akibat kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai. Ketergantungannya kepada Aomine dulu membuatnya merasa tidak mampu bertahan – _hence_ tendensinya untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku menyarankan pengawasan penuh dan penghilangan paparan terhadap benda-benda tajam atau yang mungkin digunakan sebagai senjata. Kecenderungannya untuk bunuh diri tergolong tinggi dan aku menganjurkan pemakaian sedatif yang telah diresepkan saat diperlukan."

"Jadi menurutmu tidak ada perbaikan dalam kondisi mental Kise?"

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya terasa buruk," Takao menggaruk punggung lehernya dan tertawa canggung. "Bukannya tidak ada perbaikan dalam kondisi Kise. Maksudku, terakhir kali kami mengobrol, dia terlihat … sedikit lebih normal? Setidaknya, dia mulai kembali membuka diri seperti dulu. Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin itu bisa dijadikan indikator."

"Karena Ryouta sangat ahli dalam menunjukkan respon yang diharapkan darinya sementara menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri."

"Tepat sekali. Karena itu, aku belum berani bilang kondisi Kise sudah membaik. Yah, kurasa penilaian yang paling berarti sebetulnya ada di tanganmu, Akashi-kun, karena kau yang dapat melihat keadaan Kise sehari-hari. Aku dan Shin-chan hanya dapat bertemu Kise setidaknya dua kali dalam satu bulan. Penilaian kami – walaupun sebagai profesional – tidak akan terlalu berarti."

"Aku setuju. Lagipula, kau juga memiliki setidaknya sedikit pengetahuan psikologi. Penilaianmu tidak mungkin _terlalu_ keliru."

"Aku harap kau benar, Shintarou." Bibir Akashi menggambarkan senyum samar. "Semoga saja harapan tidak membiaskan penilaianku terhadapnya."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Takao mengingatkan. "Aku tidak ingin Shin-chan ikut depresi kalau kau ambruk kelelahan dan aku sendiri juga sangat tidak mengharapkannya."

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Maaf telah membuat kalian berdua khawatir. Kurasa sebaiknya kita sudahi saja percakapan ini. Lagipula, seharusnya ini menjadi saat bagi kita untuk melupakan pekerjaan untuk sementara. Aku tidak ingin membuat suasana malam menjadi lebih suram."

"Aku setuju!" Takao menyahut riang bersamaan dengan datangnya pelayan yang menyajikan pesanan mereka. Ia dengan segera mengatupkan kedua tangan, memejamkan mata dan berseru:

"_Itadakimasu_!"

* * *

_Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti_

_Mengapa dunia seolah berkonspirasi_

_Agar kita tidak mendapatkan jalan cerita yang bahagia_

_Seolah mengejek dengan waktu yang pernah kita lewati bersama_

_Sehingga akhirnya yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan._

* * *

**iv.**

"Apa maksudnya ini, Akashicchi?"

Kise Ryouta tidak bisa mengangkat suaranya lebih keras dari bisikan. Matanya terpaku pada batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama _Aomine Daiki _di deret terakhir nama-nama yang sebelumnya tak pernah Kise kenal namun memiliki satu marga. Ada satu buket bunga lili segar yang ditinggalkan di depan nisan. Aroma bunga yang bercampur bau asap dupa membuat Kise mual.

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kise tertawa getir lalu membalik tubuh agar ia tidak harus melihat ukiran nama Aomine di atas batu dan juga agar dapat menangkap pandangan Akashi yang – kini Kise sadari – telah menghindarinya sejak di bandara.

"_Naa_, Akashicchi … ini candaan yang keterlaluan. Aominecchi sebetulnya sehat, kan? Kalian hanya berencana mengerjaiku dengan ini? Ayolah, ini tidak lucu."

Akashi masih bungkam. Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Midorima yang juga berdiri dengan bibir terkatup di sebelah si rambut merah. Ekspresi di wajah Midorima terlihat suram – satu hal yang cukup membuat hati Kise mencelos. Si pirang mengambil langkah-langkah lemah ke arah Midorima. Bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyum walau ia dapat merasakan lututnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

Kise meletakkan kedua tangan di pundak Midorima, berusaha untuk tidak mengguncang tubuh laki-laki berkacamata itu. "Bahkan Midorimacchi pun ikut-ikutan? Hei, ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Mana Aominecchi? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku ingin melihatnya! _Naa_, Midorimacchi!"

Midorima meringis saat genggaman Kise berubah menjadi cengkeraman. Tapi alih-alih mengatakan apa pun – bahkan mungkin hanya untuk membantah – ia hanya memalingkan wajah seolah ia pun tidak dapat membalas tatapan Kise.

Diamnya Midorima terasa seperti pukulan langsung. Syok membuat Kise terhuyung-huyung berjalan mundur. Wajahnya berubah pucat dengan seketika saat akhirnya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya tidak sedang bercanda. Ia mengedarkan pandangan lambat-lambat, berusaha untuk menemukan bahkan satu orang saja dari mereka yang akan mengatakan ini semua hanyalah kebohongan, tapi seluruh teman-temannya menurunkan pandangan mereka. Beberapa, seperti Satsuki dan Kuroko, bahkan terlihat gemetar menahan emosi mereka sendiri.

Kise meneguk ludah. "Kapan…?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu." Kali ini Akashi menjawabnya. "Ada kecelakaan yang terjadi. Daiki menjadi korban bersama empat orang lainnya. Pengemudi yang mabuk telah ditangkap dan menunggu persidangan. Aku memerintahkan yang lain untuk tidak menghubungimu karena saat itu kau berada di luar negeri dan masih harus menjalani tes psikologis untuk menerbangkan pesawat kembali ke Jepang. Berita ini hanya akan mengguncangmu."

Kise menelan cacian yang hendak ia lontarkan. "Dan abunya?"

Ada keengganan yang jelas dalam diri Akashi sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Diserahkan kepada kedua orangtuanya."

"Jadi aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya juga," Kise hampir meludahkan perkataannya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum menghina. Orang tua Aomine tidak menyukai Kise yang mereka anggap telah membuat anak semata wayang mereka menjadi tidak normal. Aomine telah melawan mereka dengan keluar dari rumah untuk hidup bersama Kise saat mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan dengan serius – Kise tidak mungkin diterima di kediaman Aomine sekarang.

Tidak ada yang tahu harus bicara apa setelah itu – semua orang yang hadir di sana ikut mengalami kesulitan yang Aomine dan Kise rasakan di awal-awal hubungan mereka – karena tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa membuat Kise merasa lebih baik. Kemudian Momoi Satsuki berjalan mendekati Kise. Ia menggenggam sebuah benda kecil di tangannya yang lantas ia berikan kepada Kise.

Kedua mata Kise membulat saat ia melihat ponsel hitam yang kini ada di tangannya – ponsel hitam milik Aomine Daiki. Ia membuka layar ponsel dan menemukan retakan panjang di layar, tapi selain itu tidak ada kerusakan yang terlihat. Tangannya gemetar saat ia membuka _lock screen_ dan menemukan notifikasi pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab darinya. Puluhan pesan yang tidak terbalas bukan karena kelalaian Aomine – tapi justru karena ia _tidak bisa_ membalasnya.

Air mata Kise akhirnya menetes saat ia membuka folder _saved messages_ dan menemukan satu pesan yang belum selesai Aomine ketik; pesan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membalas pesan Kise tepat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

**[To: Ryouta**

**Aku juga merindukanm]**

Pesan itu terputus di sana. Sebagaimana kehidupan Aomine terputus dengan tiba-tiba. Air mata Kise mengalir semakin deras. Suara isakannya berubah menjadi raungan yang seolah merobek tenggorokannya. Kise Ryouta jatuh berlutut, meratapi kepergian seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan kesempatan-kesempatan yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

* * *

_Kau adalah orang pertama yang kukagumi_

_Orang pertama yang mendorongku untuk melakukan suatu hal dengan serius_

_Lalu kau – secara tidak langsung – membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah keluarga_

_Keluarga yang akan aku anggap begitu berharga._

_Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajariku rasa putus asa_

_Karena ketidakmampuanku menolongmu saat kesulitan_

_Kau yang membuatku merasa cemburu_

_Saat orang lain berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari ego-mu sendiri_

_Kau orang pertama yang menunjukkan_

_Bahwa cinta dan kekaguman dapat berjalan berdampingan_

_Kau memang telah membuatku menangis dan terluka_

_Tapi saat kata-kata sudah tidak dapat terdengar_

_Aku berharap waktu dapat kembali berputar_

_Agar aku bisa memberikanmu setidaknya satu kata:_

"_Terima kasih."_

* * *

**x.**

Apartemen Kise dan Aomine tidak berada di lantai paling atas. Walaupun sebetulnya Kise bisa saja membeli sebuah _penthouse_ kalau ia mau, tapi Aomine menolak mentah-mentah. Ia tidak membutuhkan rumah mewah yang hanya akan terasa sepi saat salah satu dari mereka bekerja. Mereka sempat berargumen tentang itu – karena Kise menikmati kemewahan – tapi argumen itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kise akhirnya setuju saat bahkan kamar mereka sudah terasa begitu kosong tanpa Aomine di dalamnya.

Aomine berkompromi dan pada akhirnya mereka mendapatkan apartemen di lantai lima belas. Tepat di tengah-tengah gedung – dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu kecil juga. Posisi lantai apartemen membuat mereka tidak perlu berlama-lama di dalam elevator. Satu hal yang Kise syukuri karena biasanya ia sudah terlalu tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumah dan merasakan pelukan kekasihnya lagi.

Kali ini, saat ia menunggu elevator mencapai lantai apartemennya dengan Akashi yang berdiri diam di sisinya, rasa tidak sabar itu pun masih ada. Meski Kise tahu hanya kekosongan yang akan menyambutnya, tapi tetap saja bagi Kise ia akhirnya akan pulang ke _rumah_.

Kise tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan tubuh di dinding elevator, sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang manik rubi yang memerhatikan segala gerak-geriknya.

"Kau terlihat senang, Ryouta." Akashi berkomentar pelan. Bahkan bisikannya pun terdengar jelas dalam kubikel kecil tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Kise terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku senang, Akashicchi! Bukannya apartemen Akashicchi menyeramkan atau apa, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang berbeda saat kau berada di rumahmu sendiri. Ah, tapi mungkin aku tidak terlalu menantikan debu-debu yang pasti sudah menumpuk di mana-mana!"

"Satsuki menyewa orang untuk membersihkan apartemenmu setiap hari. Jadi kurasa keadaannya tidak akan terlalu kotor."

"Momocchi melakukan itu?" Senyum di wajah Kise terlihat lembut. "Aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih. Banyak sekali utangku kepadanya … dan kepada kalian semua."

Elevator terlonjak pelan bersamaan dengan suara denting yang menunjukkan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan. Akashi menangguhkan balasannya hingga mereka berdua berjalan keluar.

"Kau sudah membalas utang itu, Ryouta. Melihatmu kembali seperti normal saja sudah cukup bagi kami."

"_Mou_, kalian semua terlalu mudah merasa puas!" Kise memutar bola matanya.

Akashi menyeringai tipis. "Seharusnya kau merasa senang."

"Yah, memang sih. Aku senang memiliki teman-teman yang begitu perhatian. Apalagi Akashicchi yang bersedia menemaniku satu hari sebelum ulangtahunnya~"

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Kise. Si pirang mengambil kartu kunci dari saku celananya dan memasukkan kode keamanan sebelum mendorong pintu terbuka. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, apartemennya terasa begitu senyap. Kise berhenti di depan pintu untuk sesaat, hanya cukup hingga nyeri di dadanya menghilang, sebelum melangkah masuk.

Kise melihat ke sekelilingnya lalu mengembuskan napas. "Wah, Akashicchi benar. Rasanya apartemen ini justru menjadi lebih bersih dibanding saat aku dan Aominecchi menempatinya."

"Dan itu mengejutkanmu?"

"_Point_," Kise menyetujui dengan mudah. Ia berjalan menuju rak panjang yang menjadi partisi ruangan, tangannya menyusuri kayu berpelitur sementara pandangannya memindai satu per satu foto berbingkai yang dipajang di sana. Senyum di wajah Kise kembali terbayang saat ia menemukan satu foto yang ia cari.

Ia mengambil foto itu dari rak. Gambar dirinya bersama Aomine yang memakai setelan jas dan dengan bangga memperlihatkan cincin platinum yang melingkari jari manis mereka memanggil memori hari itu ke permukaan. Itu adalah salah satu hari paling bahagia bagi Kise. Saat ia dan Aomine bertukar cincin untuk menyatakan komitmen mereka kepada satu sama lain. Acara itu dihadiri oleh semua teman-teman mereka, satu minggu setelah mereka membeli apartemen ini dan masih merasa berada di puncak dunia.

"Ryouta?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ah, hanya sebuah foto lama. Akashicchi sedang apa?"

"Aku akan membuat teh. Kau ingin mengambil pakaian, kan?"

"Oh! Benar! Hampir aku lupa," Kise menyengir dan menggaruk pipinya. "Aku akan ke kamar tidur, Akashicchi."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Persiapkan semua yang kaubutuhkan, Ryouta."

"_Roger that_!"

Akashi menggeleng pelan melihat Kise yang berlari menuju kamar tidur. Ia kembali mempersiapkan gelas dan teh sambil tersenyum. Rasanya lega melihat Kise yang kembali bersemangat seperti dulu – seperti sebelum kematian Aomine – padahal mereka semua sempat pesimis Kise dapat melewati masa depresinya.

Waktu tiga bulan terasa begitu lama saat mereka menghadapi Kise dan emosinya yang tidak stabil. Bahkan Akashi pun merasa kewalahan mengikuti perubahan keadaan Kise yang terkadang ceria namun bisa menjadi depresi dengan kecenderungan _self harm_ dalam hitungan detik. Entah berapa kali ia terpaksa memberikan Kise sedasi dan mengikatnya hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak lagi mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Akashi benar-benar bersyukur perhatian yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya tidak berakhir sia-sia.

Suara air mendidih mengalihkan perhatian Akashi. Ia mematikan kompor, menuangkan air panas ke dalam masing-masing gelas dan menunggu hingga warna air berubah menjadi hijau bening sebelum mengambil nampan.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang utama, meletakkan kedua gelas dengan hati-hati di atas meja kaca lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa kulit panjang. Ia perlahan menyesap tehnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak membakar lidahnya sendiri, sementara pandangannya menyapu sekeliling tanpa benar-benar terfokus pada apapun. Ia familier dengan ruangan ini. Sudah sering sekali para Generasi Keajaiban berkumpul di sini untuk merayakan sesuatu atau hanya saat ingin bertemu. Kise dan Aomine tuan rumah yang baik – setidaknya, mereka tidak pernah keberatan saat apartemen mereka dijadikan 'markas utama'.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan bersama Aomine. Kepergian si rambut biru tua sangat terasa bagi mereka semua, karena itulah mereka dapat memahami kondisi Kise dulu. Sebuah helaan napas terlepas dari bibir Akashi tanpa sadar. Ia meletakkan gelas kembali di atas meja dan mengangkat wajah, berusaha untuk menghentikan pemikiran yang akan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi gelap, saat pandangannya menemukan suatu keanehan.

Kedua alis Akashi merengut samar. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sumber kejanggalan yang ia temukan. Sebuah bingkai foto kosong yang diletakkan di atas rak. Rengutan di antara alisnya menjadi semakin tegas. Akashi memeriksa foto-foto lain yang diletakkan di sekitar bingkai itu, mengingat-ingat urutan gambar yang Kise letakkan di sana.

Lalu tiba-tiba darahnya terasa mengalir dingin saat ingatannya memberikan jawaban: foto yang hilang adalah foto Aomine dan Kise saat mereka bertukar cincin. Foto yang dianggap begitu istimewa oleh mereka berdua – yang barusan saja Kise perhatikan.

Akashi sudah berlari bahkan sebelum ia sempat berpikir. Langkah-langkah cepat membawanya menuju kamar tidur dalam waktu singkat. Pintu kamar lantas menjeblak terbuka saat ia menghambur masuk. Pandangannya yang penuh kekhawatiran menyapu ruangan yang kosong – satu-satunya tanda Kise sempat berada di sana ialah keberadaan foto dirinya dan Aomine yang ditinggalkan di atas ranjang – hingga lambaian tirai dari sudut mata membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu geser menuju ke arah beranda yang terbuka lebar.

Kise ada di sana – seperti yang sudah Akashi takutkan. Si pirang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya dengan punggung yang bersandar di pagar beranda yang rendah. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou terpaku oleh ketakutan.

"Ryouta," si rambut merah memanggil pelan, berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya tetap tenang bahkan di saat yang sangat genting seperti ini. Ia mengambil satu langkah maju. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Kise Ryouta tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum damai tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Helaian pirangnya dipermainkan oleh angin, namun Kise nampak tidak peduli. Ia merentangkan tangan, meletakkan keduanya di atas pagar sementara punggungnya semakin bersandar mundur. Ia nampak siap terjatuh kapan saja – satu hal yang membuat kaki Akashi menolak untuk kembali bergerak.

"Akashicchi tahu, aku pernah membencimu." Kise berkata dalam nada yang melantun dan pandangan nanar seolah ia sedang menceritakan hal yang terjadi jauh di masa lampau. "Aku membencimu setiap kali kau menginjeksikan sedatif kepadaku. Aku membencimu saat kau mengambil segala benda tajam di sekitarku. Aku membencimu saat kau memaksa Midorimacchi untuk memberikanku nutrisi intravena karena aku menolak menerima makanan. Aku membencimu karena kau tidak mengizinkanku menyusul Aominecchi."

Akashi memejamkan mata menahan ringisan. Ada suatu ketegasan dalam suara Kise yang membuatnya tahu si pirang mengatakan kejujuran. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, sebetulnya, dan bahkan Akashi pun telah bersiap menerima konsekuensi tindakannya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka mendengar kebencian Kise secara langsung tetap dapat memukulnya seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar membenci Akashicchi saat itu," Kise melanjutkan saat tidak ada balasan apapun dari si rambut merah. Perkataannya sudah cukup untuk membuat Akashi kembali menangkap pandangannya, menerima segala penuduhan yang akan dilontarkan kepadanya. Melihat itu – melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu menguarkan aura kekuasaan yang begitu kuat kini hanya terdiam menerima luapan kebencian Kise – rasanya seperti tidak nyata.

Saat itu, Kise bersyukur ia telah memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk mengendapkan segala kebencian hingga akhirnya perasaan itu pun menjadi tertahankan. Kini, saat akhir baginya telah ada di depan mata, saat ia akan mendapatkan keinginannya, sisa-sisa kebencian itu pun menguap sepenuhnya. Bibir Kise kembali menggambarkan senyum yang dipenuhi ketulusan.

"Yah, walaupun saat itu pada dasarnya aku memang membenci semua hal dan sebagian besar waktu kuhabiskan dengan membenci diriku sendiri, jadi mungkin perasaanku saat itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan. Lagipula, setelah aku memikirkannya lagi … aku mengerti mengapa Akashicchi bersikap seperti itu. Kalau hal ini terjadi pada Kurokocchi, aku juga akan mengambil tindakan yang sama. Jadi, sebetulnya aku justru ingin berterimakasih kepada Akashicchi. Terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah menghadapiku. Terima kasih telah mendedikasikan waktumu – yang aku tahu sangat berharga – untuk menjagaku dan—"

"Ryouta, berhenti bicara," Akashi menyela dengan tercekat karena ada pantulan dalam mata Kise yang membuatnya semakin gentar. Pantulan kerinduan dan pengharapan yang semakin besar dan Akashi tahu – ia tahu dengan segenap hatinya – ia akan benar-benar kehilangan si pirang jika tidak menghentikannya. Kali ini Akashi berhasil kembali berjalan, walaupun tiap langkah terasa seperti membutuhkan usaha keras.

Kise tersenyum semakin lebar. Manik cokelat madunya berkilat jemawa seolah mengejek pertaruhan yang sedang Akashi lakukan. Tanpa memedulikan permintaan Akashi (karena nada suara Akashi terlalu memohon untuk menjadikan perkataannya suatu perintah) ia melanjutkan, "—dan maaf aku akan membuatmu usahamu sia-sia. _Happy birthday_, Akashicchi."

"RYOUTA!"

Suara teriakan Akashi terdengar bersamaan dengan Kise yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Si pirang melihat saat Akashi berlari ke arahnya, melihat bagaimana tangannya menangkap udara kosong yang sebelumnya Kise tempati, dan kembali tersenyum. Sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang memandangnya dengan wajah pias dengan cepat berubah menjadi titik merah kecil hingga terlalu jauh untuk benar-benar terlihat.

Kise memastikan matanya tetap terbuka lebar bahkan saat gravitasi menariknya turun, turun dengan begitu cepat telinganya dipenuhi oleh gerung angin yang memekakkan. Tetap saja itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Kise mengalihkan pandangan. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan, bersiap merengkuh Aomine yang ia yakini akan segera menjemputnya, namun bahkan hingga dunianya berubah gelap dan isi kepalanya termuntahkan di jalanan aspal pun—

(_Naa, Aominecchi, saat aku mati nanti … kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, kan?_)

—Aomine Daiki tidak pernah datang untuknya.

.

.

.

—**END.**

* * *

**A/N: **Umm, halo? *mengintip dari balik layar* terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir dan … saya merasa harus meminta maaf untuk banyak hal di cerita ini. Haha. Tapi yang utama, saya minta maaf untuk akhir yang kelewat depresi – bahkan untuk saya sendiri – yang tetap tidak memberikan Kise harapan di akhir hidupnya (dan maaf juga karena saya _lagi-lagi _membunuh si pirang). Kalau saya diminta menulis ulang cerita ini, saya tetap tidak akan mengubah _ending_-nya, karena menurut saya ini adalah gambaran paling tepat untuk orang-orang yang bunuh diri.

Kematian _tidak akan_ mempertemukan seseorang dengan orang-orang yang mereka rindukan. Kematian hanya akan membawa kesendirian, kekosongan dan ketidakpastian. Jadi, **jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri hanya karena masalah di dunia**_**.**_ Iya, ini klise, tapi pesan inilah yang ingin saya sampaikan di dalam cerita. Bunuh diri tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Bunuh diri hanyalah sebuah pelarian yang akan menyisakan kesedihan bagi orang-orang terdekat Anda – namun itu pun tidak akan berlangsung selamanya.

Kalau Anda ingin membuat pernyataan kepada dunia yang Anda rasa telah berlaku tidak adil, lakukanlah dengan cara yang baik, bukan dengan bunuh diri. Karena bunuh diri akan mencemari citra Anda di mata masyarakat hingga akhirnya Anda pun terlupakan begitu saja.

Yah, hanya itu yang ingin saya tegaskan. Maaf apabila saya terkesan sok bijak atau menggurui, _but seriously, suicide is not an option. You may think about it but, please, never act it out_. Terima kasih sekali lagi telah membaca cerita dan A/N yang kelewat panjang ini. Semoga kita akan bisa bertemu di cerita berikutnya. :)

Lotsa love – Amariys.

**P.S:** Sebetulnya saya rasa yang paling pantas dikasihani di sini adalah Akashi. Ada yang setuju dengan saya? LOL.


End file.
